Isolate specific populations of hemopoietic stem cells and differentiating myeloid cells from NIH/Swiss mouse bone marrow. Develop an in vitro system for transformation of these cells by BALB: one virus. Delineate the stage(s) of differentiation of myeloid cells which will support viral infection and transformation. Define the characteristics of the transformed state with respect to biologic criteria of myeloid cell maturation.